


Terrible Weeks Made Better

by Yeet_fleet_3eet



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cheese, Hurricanes, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Other, PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE IS OTHER TRIGGER WARNINGS I NEED TO ADD, Platonic Affection, Please look at notes, School Related Stress, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stress, Suicidal Thoughts, and likes cheese I guess, bad weeks, dadza Phil, heavy vent, i really like projecting onto tommmy huh, phil tech and will are nice, projecting onto tommy once again, slight mentions of bad parenting, techno is awkward, trigger warning, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_fleet_3eet/pseuds/Yeet_fleet_3eet
Summary: PLEASE READ THE NOTES OR TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS, PLEASE.Tommy has a terrible week, day, month. Who knows, but his brothers are here and Tech has cheese
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, I WILL MAKE YOU LOOSE NOSE BONE PRIVILEGES IF YOU SHIP IRL MINORS, No Romantic Relationship(s), None, Platonic relationships/friendships
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	Terrible Weeks Made Better

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
> SUICIDAL THOUGHTS  
> IMPLIED BAD PARENTING  
> SELF HARM  
> STRESS  
> SCHOOL RELATED STRESS  
> RECKLESSNESS  
> NOT CARING IF YOU DIE THEMES  
> FOOD  
> SELF IMAGE ISSUES  
> SELF-HATRED  
> HURRICANE S  
> SELF HARM  
> THERE IS SELF HARM IN THIS PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!!

It was too much. 

Everything was pilled up on top of each other and it was too much. 

So much had happened this week, itwas overwhelming, Tommy couldn’t handle it

A hurricane had came through his city, causing him to lose power for 1 day, and WiFi for 4.

He wasn’t able to finish his papers, because his printer broke and wouldn’t work at all.

His parents hadn’t been able to work recently, making them irritated constantly at the fact they couldn’t make the money to help their family.

Tommy wasn’t able to work to help them so he felt useless.

He wasn’t able to take his online test, and almost failed it.

His parents had taken them to this park that they had paid to go to a month earlier, that was fun!! Until his older sibling made him go on a rollercoaster for the first time.

To say he would never do it again was an understatement. He joked that he was “traumatized” but, he sure wasn’t any less afraid of heights now.

His sibling had been refusing to work with him and called him so many things, such as

_ ‘Worthless.’ _

_ ‘Useless’ _

_ ‘Idiot’ _

_ ‘Failure’ _

_ ‘Mistake.’ _

It didn’t hurt as much anymore though,

Everything was so stressful,

_ ‘What if I fail? I’m going to fail math, I’m going to fail science, I’m going to fail art..! I’m that stupid, no one else could fail art but of course I can.’ _

The stress was too much,

His s//cidal thoughts had been too much too,,

They had been hitting him like a truck, but without WiFi, he couldn’t contact the few people he needed now more than ever.

He could no longer look in the mirror and think _‘eh, I look fine!’_ He couldn’t, he’d look and think _‘you’ve gotten so fat, you need to loose weight, you need to stop eating so much’_

One Monday morning he had woken up and feel like crap. He wasn’t sick, he was fine physically, but mentally? 

The night before he had dealt with a mental breakdown, it had been a quiet one, but that’s just because he’s learned to sob quietly enough to not wake his siblings in the other room

He wanted to know why?

Why was all this luck going against him? Why did everything hate him all of a sudden?

He laid there, looking up at the ceiling, tears pricking at his eyes.

Minutes past, maybe 5? Maybe 10? Who knows..

He had eventually pulled himself out of bed, getting dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a hoodie.

It was simple, but it made him just that bit more comfortable.

He checked his phone, yup, still no internet.

Maybe he could get his parents to let him stay home? He could just tell them that he’s not feeling okay mentally, maybe they’ll let him stay home!

Who is he kidding, they won’t allow that. They won’t even care, he’s the middle child, the family disappointment, the one that no one notices.

He could go down there sobbing his eyes out, being open and finally telling them about his s//cidal thoughts for once, and they’d probably still send him to school.

He walked down the stairs to his kitchen slowly, his eyes and legs both tired despite him resting for about 10 hours that night.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mother preparing his little sibling’s lunches, their sandwiches, fruit, some sort of chip, and a piece of their Halloween candy.

Right, he needs to pack his lunch. He doesn’t feel like eating much today, maybe he’ll just have some nuts and raisins, almonds sound good.

He may be allergic to almonds, but that morning, he could care less. He wasn’t going to die from it, or be hospitalized, he’d be fine.

* * *

He finally finished packing his lunch, putting two types of nuts, anda handful of raisins in before shutting the lunch box and putting it in his backpack.

He had asked his mom to stay home, while being in literal tears, begging his mother to let him stay home that day.

‘You aren’t sick, and I can’t just let you stay home for no reason, now can you go wake your siblings? You need to leave soon.’

* * *

He knew something like that would be the answer. 

He was in his room, sitting on the floor, it was too much,,

Then he got an idea, he had a certain item taped to the underside of something in his room.

He pulled it out, the shiny metal glinting due to the rooms bright overhead light.

He sighed, did he really want to do this?

Yes. He did, he wanted to feel the pain from it, he wanted to hurt. He wanted to bleed.

He pulled his jeans to show his upper thigh, he listened for a second, making sure no one was approaching his room, and then he made the cut.

He made two small cuts, they weren’t that deep but, it was something. It worked. He breathed out a sigh of relief

‘I thought you wanted to bleed, MAKE THEM DEEPER’

It was enough for him, he taped the sharp metal back where it originally was, placing two bandaids over the cuts before putting his jeans on properly again.

He expected cutting to be different, he had always been told that cutting it horrible and a habit people can’t break once they started. But he felt fine, he felt better actually. The small stinging pain in his upper leg was pretty easy to ignore. 

Then, he thought over what he just did

_ ‘Shouldn’t I regret this?’ _

_ ‘Shouldn’t I feel bad? What will my family think? What will my friends think?’ _

_‘..what will Phil think?’_ His heart stopped for a moment when he thought that

What if he gets sent away to a mental hospital? What if his friends or family think he’s too broken and leave him ?

He can’t let anyone know, he doesn’t want them to leave him,,

The school day went by so slowly, he was so, so tired by the end of it, he wanted to just go home and sleep for 67,000 hours.

‘That’s literally just a coma’ his mind reminded him as he walked out of the school building

His phone beeped, signaling a notification, specifically from the messaging app.

He pulled out his phone to read a message from his mom

~Mom~

-I won’t be able to pick you up today, tommy. Just go over to Philza’s house for tonight? I’m going to be very busy with your siblings and I can’t handle having to deal with you as well.

He quickly typed of a response before shoving his phone into his pockets and beginning to walk to Phil’s house.

It’s not the first time his mom has told him to go over to Phil’s house because she “can’t handle him being him today” 

He understood, but at the same time he didn’t.

He stared at his feet as he walked along the sidewalk, then suddenly

A drop of water fell on his head

‘Oh, you have got to be kidding me.’

He sighed, picking up his pace as the rain began to fall quicker.

Soon it was pouring down hard, and Tommy had moved him backpack in front of himself and was bent over it slightly in an attempt to keep his backpack contents dry.

He really hoped he could get to Phil’s house quickly and just sleep, that’s all he wanted right now.

That day he had been assigned 5 tests to study for and do each in different classes, thinking about that just made him want to cry, to sob his emotions out, to cry all the stress away. School was stressing him out so much, it was terrible.

In the distance he could see the familiar house and he began to run,

But he quickly realized how much of a terrible idea that was when he tripped, falling into a puddle and his jeans becoming soaked, and his hands getting scraped up a bit.

He paused for a minute before quickly getting to his feet and speedwalking across the road.

He didn’t look either way before doing it, but at this point, he didn’t care. He was so done with the day, being hit by a car might as well happen.

He quickly walked up to the house door, knocking the usual four times as the rain poured down harder

The door quickly opened and there stood Techno, in all his extremely tired-looking glory.

“..hi” Tommy spoke awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to say.

“I- It’s raining orphans out there, why would you?-“ Techno caught himself off, sighing, before moving and letting the boy in the house and shutting the door.

Technoblade quickly helped Tommy set his backpack off to the side so it’ll dry as tommy removed his extremely soaked sneakers.

“Do you like,, need a towel or something?” Techno was trying to help, it came out very awkwardly, but Tommy appreciated it nonetheless.

“..that’d be nice,” He said quietly, it was a vast difference to his normal upbeat attitude and caught techno a bit off guard.

“.okay then, I’ll be right back, I’ll, uh, grab Phil too.” The pink haired man quickly walked away to the bathroom

For a moment, Tommy just stood near the front door awkwardly, his wet clothes not dripping onto the hardwood floor, instead occasionally dripping onto the indoor welcome mat.

Tommy watched as Techno walked out of bathroom, throwing the towel at Tommy.

Tommy quickly moved to grab it, just barely catching it before it hit the ground.

Techno gave him a slight nod before walking to Phil’s room and knocking.

The door to Phil’s room opened, and Techno’s mouth began moving,

He was saying something, but Tommy couldn’t tell what it was he was saying

Tommy wrapped the towel around himself, doing his best to dry out his clothing as the two older men talked on the other side of the house.

The house was warm; much warmer than how it was outside.

The towel was warm too, it was a big difference to the cold,wetclothes he was wearing.

He gazed out the window, watching the rain fall harder than before, hitting the ground and increasing the sizes of the puddles on the ground out there.

Suddenly there was a man kneeled down in front of him.

Phil.

He’s looking at tommy with his usualkind and gentle smile.

“Hey mate, you doin’ alright there? Tech told me you sounded,, less than okay,” He was kneeling in front of Tommy, looking the boy up and down. As he took in everything, Tommy’s scraped up hands caught his gaze.

“How did you get hurt?” He gestured to Tommy’s hands 

“..fell.” Tommy’s answer was short, (Just like Tubbo) But the answer worked well anyway.

Phil hummed in understanding, before looking back up at Tommy

“You never did answer my first question, mate.” Phil said gently, silently encouraging the tall boy to answer.

“..no I’m not..” The blonde 16yr old truthfully admitted

Phil gave him a sympathetic smile, 

“You want to talk about it, Toms?”

“..kind of? I don’t want to go into too much detail....” 

“And that’s alright, tell us or me as much as you’d like,” The blonde man reassured the 16 year old gently

“Do you want some clothes to change into? Yours don’t seem comfortable to stay in,” He said,

“..That’d be nice, thank you..” 

Phil nodded, standing up;

“I’ll go grab some of Wil’s, Tech is making some tea right now, it should help warm you up.” He explained,

“Go ahead and stand outside the bathroom, I’ll give the clothes to you once I grab them, then you can change, and we can go have some tea, sound good, mate?” Phil finished his sentence, turning his body a bit to be ready to walk down the hall.

Tommy just nodded, not being in the mood to talk much.

Phil quickly walked down the hall, knocking at Wil’s door before it opened and he began talking to Wilbur.

As Tommy walked to stand next to the bathroom door, he noticed how familiar the scene of Phil knocking on Wil’s door was to Techno knocking on Phil’s.

They knock at the door, the person who lives in that room opens the door, and they talk for a moment.

Although this time, it was quicker, Phil quickly handed Tommy his clothes before going into the kitchen.

A sweater and sweatpants, comfy. Tommy was thankful it wasn’t any shorts. He turned around and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door

Now here he was, sitting in the living room with Techno, Wilbur, and Phil. Phil, Wil and him had tea, and we’re both sitting on the couch next to each other.

Techno was sitting..in an interesting way, on the couch armrest, his legs crossed somehow finding the position comfortable and being able to balance perfectly. 

He was the only one not drinking tea, having decided against tea in favor of slices of just cheese. 

He just had a whole bowl of cheese slices.

Techno really did confuse Tommy at times.

Tommy was not paying much attention to that, he was paying attention to the hand rubbing his arm as he talked about his day.

He had obviously left out a few bits, such as the..s//lf harming bit.

But he told them most of it.

The deal with what his mom said,the tests, the stress, everything.

The other three just sat and listened with Techno occasionally looking away awkwardly to eat another piece of cheese.

He finally felt listened to, like he could let it out.

Tears didn’t even prick at Tommy’s eyes, which Tommy was confused about. 

Here he is spilling his emotional guts out, and he doesn’t cry?

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m honestly very thankful you were able to tell us this, it’s a lot, I know. I’m proud of you, Tommy. I’m so proud” Wil said, hugging the boy close, letting him lay his head on the man’s shoulder.

Now that. That caught him off guard, 

How long had it been since someone had loved had said they were proud of him?

Maybe a year or two? He doesn’t know.

“..th-thank you...” 

“ ‘thank you’? Toms, you don’t need to thank us for being proud of you, we are all proud of you, I promise you.” Tech said, from his place on the couch arm rest.

He was sitting on the one closer to them, just so it was close enough to be comforting to Tommy.

“Yeah we all are.. and always will be” Phil added, stopping the rubbing of Tommy’s arm instead petting the boy’s hair.

“..hey tech?” Tommy asked, looking up from Wilbur’s shoulder, and looking at the pink haired man.

“Yeah?” 

“How much cheese did you even put in that bowl?”

“Ehhhh, at least half a block.”

“T e c h! You cant eat that much cheese, it’s not good to eat so much at one time!” Phil scolded, looking at the pig-man

In response Tech looked Phil dead in the eyes, and proceeded to shove two slices of cheese in his mouth.

“You confuse me, Technomate. You confuse me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: This May seem random but please hear me out,  
> If you are going to comment anything on a joking manner please use one of the following ;  
> /j =joking  
> /Lh =light hearted  
> /s = sarcasm
> 
> It really helps me understand people’s tones through text since I have a hard time understanding if people mean something in a certain way ^~^


End file.
